Fairy, ¿Where you going?
by Neko Lucy Heartfilia
Summary: Lucy escapo de casa y intenta encontrar un lugar para recomenzar hasta que encuentra el "Instituto fairy Tail" donde le enseñaran a ser mas fuerte para controlar su magia de espiritus estelares, pero los problemas de familia y pasado nunca faltaran , y contando que aprendera nuevos sentimientos como los de amistad, amor, celos y sobretodo la verdadera familia.
1. 1 Prólogo

Los personajes y Fairy Tail no me pertenece pero disfruten de la historia.

* * *

- La luz entraba en la habitación, iluminando la cara de una chica que dormía placidamente en una cama, lo cual se despertó lentamente y se incorporo en la cama, para ver a uno de sus espíritus celestiales "Virgo".

Buenos días, Hime ¿Es hora del castigo?- decía virgo mientras se inclinaba.

Buenos días virgo, no es hora del castigo, además solo llámame Lucy sin tanta formalidades-dijo Lucy con una gota en la cabeza.

Su padre, me ha pedido estar aquí cuando se despertara, quieres hablar con usted Hime- respondió Virgo mientras le enseñaba ropas que debía vestir para ver a su padre.

Gracias, virgo, puedes regresar- dijo Lucy mientras aparecían sirvientas del castillo a ayudarla a vestir.

Al finalizar, de vestirse con un ajustado vestido, rosa y encajes blancos, Lucy se dirigió al despacho de su padre, aunque se le hizo algo difícil llevar eso de tipo de ropas lo odiaba, prefería llevar algo mas ligero, pero las tontas obligaciones de su padre la obligaba hacerlo.

¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto Lucy tocando la puerta.

Adelante, necesito hablar contigo-dijo su padre señalando un cómodo mueble para sentarse.

¿De que se trata?- dijo Lucy.

Bueno, veras Lucy, el Conde Drakmonte, ha pedido para que conozcas a su hijo, es apuesto, inteligente, amable, respetuoso y sobre todo muy culto- dijo El mirándola seriamente.

Padre, no me digas que es lo que estoy pensando, ¿planeas casarme con el hijo de ese Conde?-dijo ella molesta.

Pues algo así, hija, es por negocios-dijo el.

¿A si que es por negocios?, ¿Qué es mas importante para ti? ¿Los sentimientos de tu hija o el dinero y negocios? Ya veo, te quedaste callado no necesito preguntarlo dos veces para saber la respuesta- dijo Lucy corriendo de la habitación.

¡Lucy! ¡Espera!- grito su padre, pero fue en vano, ella ya se encontraba en su habitación, llorando en su suave cama, cuando apareció Virgo, puede que sea solo un espíritu estelar, pero cuando Lucy necesitaba a alguien, Virgo se disponía a ayudarla cuando pudiera.

"Odio" pensaba Lucy, si creo que es eso lo que siento ahora, desde la muerte de mi madre, papa se ha vuelto adicto a los negocios, pero obligarse a casarla, por lo mismo era llegar demasiado lejos.

Virgo, prepara mis maletas- partiremos esta noche.

¿A dónde vamos? Hime- respondió virgo.

Ya veremos, luego, virgo, asegúrate de empacar ropa suficiente- dijo Lucy.

Al llegar la noche, todos los del castillo, sabían a cerca de la huida de Lucy, la ayudaron a escapar, pero tenían el presentimiento de que algo malo le pasaría, pero con sus espíritus celestiales sabían que podía cuidar de ella.

Lucy, con ayuda de virgo caminaba por la ciudad de magnolia, a altas horas de la noche, hasta que llegaron a un preciso lugar, que se llamaba "Instituto Fairy Tail".

Al fin llegamos, virgo el Instituto donde mama estudio-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa, para luego tocar la puerta de aquel lugar.

.

.

.

¿Dónde esta Lucy?- pregunto de nuevo Jude.

Lo siento, señor Jude, pero, Lucy ha escapado- contesto una de las sirvientas.

¿A dónde fue?- pregunto el preocupado.

No, se sabe solo se fue, y dejo esta nota para usted-dijo ella dándole la carta.

El abrió la carta y comenzó a leer, lo que contenía.

"_Padre, cuando leas esta carta, sabrás que me he escapado, ya no podía aguantar mas, desde la muerta de mama me he sentido distanciada de ti ya que te la pasabas trabajando, tal vez no te distes cuanta lo triste que estaba, extraño a mama y también a ti así que me fui, preferirías mas tu trabajo y dinero que tu propia hija, así que he decidido vivir por mi cuenta ¿te preguntaras donde esto? No lo sabrás nunca me encontraras, Adiós Lucy Heartfilia"_

_Mukishi tsuna bokura no chikyuu Wa  
Kirameita (toki) wo nazotte dekita  
Mizu sabaku ni dekita RAGUUN to  
Tada haeteiru nokosareta ikimono_

Fuhaishita METOROPORISU  
Migarusa Wa kanjinai  
Anata no nozonda kekka  
Haiiro ni afureteru kore ga risoukyou?

Hoshii mono wa subete te ni ireyou  
Hoshii mono wa taemanaku ataeyou  
Muishiki no nakani hisonderu  
Mienai koe ni shita ga ikitte yuku.

* * *

_Gracias por leer apenas el prologo n.n dejen sus comentarios. nos vemos :D_


	2. 1 Calida bienvenida

El anime ni los personajes me pertenecen :c

* * *

Toco la puerta de esa gran Edificio de vivos colores y arriba las palabras que la hicieron emocionarse "Instituto Fairy Tail", lo que paso a continuación fue un pequeño hombre de barba y cabello blanco abrirle la puerta e invitarla a entrar al lugar, lo primero que vio fue miles de chicos y chicas gritando y destrozando cosas por todos lados, nunca había visto anda igual se paro y continuo viendo aquella escena de un chico pelirosado que lanzaba ¿fuego? ¿Por la boca?, eso si que era raro, pero se sorprendió mas al ver una chica de cabello rojo como la sangre con una armadura hermosa y plateada lanzando miles de espadas a aquel chico, lo cual quedo aplastado en el suelo, y le causo un poco de gracia, pero el grito del pequeño hombre de barba blanca la hizo asustarse.

¡SILENCIO!-grito aquel hombre.

Todos se quedaron silencio, hasta que miles de miradas se posaron en mí, y miles de murmullos soplaron al aire.

Lo lamento, olvide preguntar tu nombre- pregunto aquel hombre.

Am…Mi nombre…es…Lucy-dijo ella.

Muy bien Lucy, bienvenida al Instituto Fairy Tail, ¿Qué se te ofrece?-dijo el.

Pues, necesito hablar de eso en privado-dijo ella.

Muy bien, vamos a nuestro despacho-dijo el.

Lucy, comenzó a platicarle, sobre su padre, de cómo había huido, y de que la ayudara a que su padre no encontrara su ubicación, o si no la obligaría a volver, el entendió perfectamente y la acepto en el instituto, poniendo el sello de Fairy Tail en su mano. Al rato le dijo cuales serian sus habitaciones y le dio muchas otras cosas de utilidad, le agradeció, y salio con sus maletas a su dormitorio nuevo.

Mientras caminaba a sus habitaciones, no se percato que los mismos estudiantes de antes la seguían hasta que hiciera algo.

¿Por qué las estamos siguiendo? Pues… ¿esta mal no?- dijo una pequeña de niña de cabellos azules.

Lo mismo digo yo, Wendy, pero todos aquí son unos idiotas-dijo una pequeña gatita blanca.

Ábrete puerta de la doncella ¡Virgo!-dijo Lucy lo cual sorprendió a todos.

¿Es hora del castigo? Hime- dijo una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos azules que vestía de un traje de sirvienta.

Virgo ayúdame a subir las maletas a mi nueva habitación, por favor-dijo ella.

Lucy busco su habitación lo cual encontró fácilmente, era grande y muy espaciosa el parecer hay mas de una cama tendría que compartir habitación con otras chicas; desempaco y agradecía a virgo por ayudarla.

Bienvenida al instituto- dijo una chica.

Gracias- dijo Lucy sonriendo.

Mi nombre es Erza, placer conocerte y tus compañeras de cuarto será yo, Levy, Cana; espero te lleves bien con todas.

¡Hola! ¡Hola! Yo soy cana, oye y dime ¿Tienes novio?- dijo una chica borracha.

No, no tengo- dijo Lucy.

AH! Todas son unas solteronas-dijo Cana mejor me voy a beber mas.

Hola, Lu-Chan soy Levy placer conocerte- dijo una chica de cabello azul sujeto por una bandana amarilla.

Hola, gracias a todas-dijo Lucy sonriendo.

Bueno, vamos a que conozcas a los demás-dijo Erza.

Chicos, quiero que conozcan a Lu-Chan-dijo una sonriente Levy. Pero nadie le presto atención ya que, como siempre había comenzado otra pelea entre Gajeel, Gray y Natsu, pero una enfadada Erza termino la pelea con un golpe.

¡Saluden a la nueva idiotas!-grito Erza.

Hola, nueva-saludaron todos

Yo soy Gray, bienvenida dijo aquel chico sonriéndole.

Gracias, yo soy Lucy- dijo Lucy devolviéndole la sonrisa, lo cual al terminar de hacerlo sintió la mirada asesina de alguien, pero no le dio importancia.

Bienvenida, coneja-dijo un chico de cabello negra.

Hola. Y gracias- dijo Lucy con una gota en la cabeza.

Bienvenida Lucy, soy Mirajane y estos son mis hermanos menores Elfman y Lissana-dijo una chica albina.

¡Eso es ser de hombres!-grito Elfman.

Calma Elfman oni-chan-dijo otra chica.

¿A si que tu eres Lucy?, Soy Natsu, y controlo el fuego ¿Qué magia usas?-le pregunto el chico de cabellos rosados.

Mi magia, es de invocar espitas celestiales-dijo Lucy.

¿Espíritus celestiales? ¡Genial!-dijo Natsu.

Hola, Lucy, soy Happy, ¿Quieres pescado?- dijo el pequeño minino.

¡Un gato que habla!-grito Lucy.

¡Por que todos dicen eso apenas me ven!-dijo Happy llorando.

Solo, que no es muy común, ver un gato hablador-dijo ella con una gota en la cabeza.

Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu apellido?-dijo Erza.

Etoo... Heartfilia- dijo ella

¿Heartfilia? Ósea que eres hija de la famosa maga y poderosa ¿Layla Heartfilia?-dijo Erza sorprendida.

Si...

_Mukishi tsuna bokura no chikyuu Wa  
Kirameita (toki) wo nazotte dekita  
Mizu sabaku ni dekita RAGUUN to  
Tada haeteiru nokosareta ikimono_

_Fuhaishita METOROPORISU  
Migarusa Wa kanjinai  
Anata no nozonda kekka  
Haiiro ni afureteru kore ga risoukyou?_

_Hoshii mono wa subete te ni ireyou  
Hoshii mono wa taemanaku ataeyou  
Muishiki no nakani hisonderu  
Mienai koe ni shita ga ikitte yuku._

* * *

_Y este es el capitulo de Hoy nos vemos mañana :D_

_Shiro Kokoro-Chan: genial, que te haya gustado, estoy viendo que mas le puedo agregar a la historia para que sea mas interesante, espero resivir mas de tus mensajes, nos vemos ;D_


End file.
